


Object of Fascination

by Chie (Chierafied)



Series: Reader Prompts SK [19]
Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: Bicycles, Canon Compliant, Curiosity, Drabble, Gen, Humor, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-07
Updated: 2018-02-07
Packaged: 2019-03-15 00:44:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13601952
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chierafied/pseuds/Chie
Summary: One evening when Inuyasha is away and his companions are all asleep, Sesshoumaru decides to sate his curiosity.





	Object of Fascination

**Author's Note:**

> **Prompt:** Sesshoumaru trying to ride Kagome's bicycle.

Curiosity was not an emotion which often plagued Sesshoumaru, but the young miko who travelled with the half breed had become an object of fascination.

Both the manner of her dress and speech were outlandish.

And then there was the way she kept disappearing.

Sesshoumaru had been keeping track, watching her go down a well and stay gone and then return, lugging her odd satchel with her.

Obviously, magic was at work; the well was a gateway through which the miko travelled…  but where?

That was the question that bothered Sesshoumaru.

And tonight, he’d satisfy his curiosity.

Their campsite was quiet. Inuyasha, who had been keeping watch while his companions slept, was nowhere to be seen; he’d given in to his temptations and followed the ghostly gliding Shinidamachuu deeper into the forest, where the undead miko waited.

His _youki_ carefully masked, Sesshoumaru crept into the camp – and made swiftly and soundlessly away with the miko’s things.

He stopped at a safe distance from the campsite, then sat down to carefully study his spoils.

The satchel was of a durable material, dyed expertly on a bright hue of yellow, the likes of which Sesshoumaru hadn’t seen.

Inside it, he found foodstuffs bearing odd scents.

Books with strangely uniform writing on smooth paper, some bearing paintings that were so life-like Sesshoumaru could but stare at them for a long moment.

He tried to read the books, but he could only make sense of bits and pieces of the text.

There were cleanly packed medical supplies. Spare garments as strange as the outfit the miko was fond of wearing.

Sesshoumaru inspected every curious item he found, even though he could only guess the use of some of them.

Then, his contemplating gaze landed on the second thing he had _borrowed_ so he could study it closer.

It was a strange contraption of metal and two wheels. A vehicle of sorts – he’d seen the miko ride it before.

Sesshoumaru held it upright, mimicking what he’d observed from the miko. Its balance seemed questionable, but he saw that turning the reins turned the front wheel. Encouraged by this, he sat down, his feet planted safely on the ground on both sides of the vehicle.

Sesshoumaru glanced down at the pedals. He needed to place his feet there. Moving his legs in a circular motion would then power the vehicle.

His first attempt at driving the vehicle ended with him lying on the ground in a tangled heap.

The setback only strengthened his resolve to master this puzzle: how to get the contraption moving while keeping balance?

He got the hang of it after a few more tries.

Proud of his accomplishment, he rode around for a while, but soon grew tired of it.

The saddle was uncomfortable. The ride was bumpy and the balance precarious. How the miko could stand such an inconvenient mode of travel, he couldn’t fathom.

His investigation concluded – for now – Sesshoumaru returned the miko’s things and disappeared into the night.

 


End file.
